Shadow War
"Breach on to the front lines of Halcyon's conflict. Take a role on the assault team and coordinate your strikes, or become the defenders and protect your fortress. Pick your gear. Pick your guns. Pick your side. Only one squad gets out alive." The Shadow War (Lore) It is unknown what the Shadow War truly is, but it's highly likely that it is mentioning the battle between Halcyon and Phoenix as rival organizations. * As a "Halcyon" Operative, Rose will be the mission coordinator. * As a "Phoenix" Member, Jackdaw will be the mission coordinator. The Gamemode The Shadow War is a special gamemode added on March 20, 2019. It is a 4v4 PVP mode where you and up to 3 other operatives either defend or infiltrate an unknown building to hack into servers or defend from the opposite team. You are put on either Halcyon or Phoenix, and your task varies between rounds. The 2 tasks you are given are as follows: * Defend the servers from the other team * Infiltrate and hack into the servers Attackers Attackers are the team who are given the task to infiltrate the building and hack into 2 servers placed randomly around the map. The servers are labelled "A" and "B" and the server rooms can be identified with server towers and a laptop in the room. Alternatively, neutralizing all of the defenders will count as a victory. Attackers are given the option to use the following tools: Defenders Defenders are the team who will protect the servers from being hacked by the attacking team. Unlike the Attackers, they can see the locations of the servers and will be told when the servers are being hacked into. They also have access to several cameras around the fortress, which can be used to mark incoming threats for all allies to see. Defenders are given the option to use the following tools: Weapons The weapons each team can carry are all of the weapons currently in the game (Except the Thumper). They can each be equipped with attachments to the players liking to assist them in their defending or assaulting. Each player will carry a primary and a secondary weapon. Tools in Shadow War Each tool has a unique ability that can turn the tides of a match in less than a second. This heading goes more in-depth on their functions and weaknesses. Frag Grenades Frag grenades are small explosives that are thrown at a fixed velocity in the direction and angle of the player's view. They damage players in an Area-of-Effect (AoE) fashion and anyone caught in the explosion will instantly become deceased. Unfortunately, they can also damage the thrower if they are too close to the grenade's blast radius. Grenades only damage white walls and wooden floors. Flash Grenades Flash grenades behave in a similar way to frags. The only difference between the two besides appearance is that they inflict a blinded status to whoever looks in the direction of the blast. Flash grenades do not damage the player and are very easy to avoid. Flash grenades are also known as flashbangs or flash bangs. Shaped Charges Shaped charges are special breaching explosives that will only damage whoever is on the opposite side of the wall the charge is planted on. This means that if someone has planted a shaped charge on their side and you're standing on the other side of the wall, you will die but the person that planted the charge will survive. They can be decommissioned easily by shooting them. C4 Explosives C4s are a dangerous explosive that damages whoever is in its blast radius (including the planter). C4s can blow down walls and destroy the wooden floorboards on the second floor. Like shaped charges, they can be destroyed simply by shooting them. Tripwires Tripwires are small, unnoticeable devices that can be set and activated on most floors and flat surfaces. When set down, they reveal a small laser that shows the projection of light for about 3 seconds before going invisible. When an ally or enemy steps into the laser's radius, the tripwire will make a ping sound. If an enemy steps in the laser's radius, they will also be marked where the tripwire laser came in contact with the enemy with a marker for about 10 seconds. A single bullet will easily destroy them. Blowtorches Blowtorches function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They can cut holes into doors to create "murder holes", little windows in the doors that your team or the enemy team can shoot from. Blowtorches cannot be dropped. Microcams Microcams function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They will provide extra "eyes" to see where the enemy is and can also scan their field of vision to mark enemies. They can be destroyed by shooting them. Medkits Medkits function exactly the same in Shadow War as they do in regular missions. They will heal you by a fixed amount of HP. How much HP you will have post-medkit use varies depending on how much damage you took during a firefight. Crowbars Crowbars appear as a special tool exclusive to Attackers. They can only be used to breach spawn room doors. Crowbars cannot be dropped. Divisions Divisions are the ranking placements of all players in Shadow War. There are 2 divisions: Division 1 and Division 2. Only the top 200 players in each division are listed (confirmed by Cishshato). Divisions were added on March 23, 2019. Tactical Entries and Strategies # One strategy is to persuade your team to only bring flashbangs and/or frag grenades. When your or the opposite team breaches, toss them EVERYWHERE. You can toss it over the walls and boxes. This can damage or kill enemies and destroy walls (if you are using Frag Grenades). If you use flashbangs, this may blind the enemies, leading to easy kills, although this strategy may not work if they avoid the grenades. Due to only bring in 1 frag grenade after the update, this strategy is not as useful. # If you hack a PC, place a C4 and get out of there. If an enemy comes to stop the hack and a teammate spots them, blow them up. You can put tripwires in the laptop to spot them too. # Certain caliber guns can be fired through white walls. # Though risky, stabbing someone by pressing V is an instant kill. Global "Halcyon's front line is expanding. Take the fight to new cities in this expansion to Shadow War" Introduced on the 1st anniversary of Entry Point, April 16th, Shadow War Global is an expansion to the regular Shadow War, selectable separately. New maps have been added to Global, including: * Swansea * Cape May * Woodford * Montreal (Original Shadow War Map) * Calais Trivia * Shadow War was added in early access on March 20. 2019. * Shadow War is referenced in the game's description, but it is not known exactly what the meaning of it is. * There is an Easter egg when joining a Shadow War server that occurs when the game takes too long to load you into the server. * Winning gives the players 2500 XP, and losing gives 1000 XP. With the Double XP gamepass, winning gives the players 5000 XP, and losing gives 2000. You get 300 XP if you kill a player, 100 XP for longshot and 100 for headshot. * Although both teams are given one task to perform, most players do not follow them and instead treat Shadow War like PvP Elimination. * Cishshato nerfed the frag grenades to only give you one per selection, most likely due to the fact that grenade spamming was the meta prior to the patch. * When starting Shadow War, you can choose an option called 'Squad Deploy' which allows you to set up a team. This allows you to play with your friends. * If the game runs out of time it will end in a draw. * Category:Gamemodes